


Just A Little More

by optimusprimedrinksjager



Series: WheelRatch drabbles [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Conjunx Endura, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprimedrinksjager/pseuds/optimusprimedrinksjager
Summary: Ratchet has been edging Wheeljack all day, and finally gives the wrecker the release he craves and needs. Ratchet's aftercare is on point.





	Just A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with a friend at 7am this morning.

"Just a little more sweetspark… can you do just a little more for me?"

Wheeljack was laid out on the berth, spread lazily out, caught in a haze. He couldn't think. He couldn't form words. His processor was screaming at him with warnings letting him know how overcharged his system was with tension and need, but he couldn't do anything. He was at the mercy of Ratchet. They'd been playing for hours: Ratchet had been teasing, playing, talking filthier than he had in cycles… everything he knew of that would get Wheeljack riled up. The only condition?

Wheeljack couldn't overload until Ratchet told him to.

Ratchet softly lapped at Wheeljack's valve to keep him on the edge. Glossa moving in and out, then over the wrecker's plush, swollen, slick valve lips, then back in to taste him. He tasted so good when he was desperate: just the right mix of metallic and sweet. "Your little valve tastes so good, I could eat it all day… oh. I  _ have _ been eating it all day," Ratchet comments. "But I'm not full yet. You're too good for me to stop."

Wheeljack's valve was so swollen with arousal, Ratchet would have to stretch him to get anything in it. He began to softly suck at Wheeljack's valve lips, causing them to fold back together, only for Ratchet to stop and push them apart again with his glossa. He continued simply playing with the wrecker's valve, pressing the swollen lips back together before spreading them again, enjoying Wheeljack's moans of need and whines of desperation. Despite Ratchet's diligent lapping, transfluid and lubricants still escaped his valve and soaked the berth. His thighs trembled, his spike weeped transfluid, and his frame shook. 

Wheeljack found himself crying out as Ratchet teased his valve. All he could think about was overload:  _ please, just a little more… please, suck my spike, tease my node, anything! Anything please! Overload… overload…. _ His servo moved to his spike, but was quickly pulled away by Ratchet. "Not yet sweetspark, not yet," he chided softly. "Can you hold on just a little more for me? I love seeing you like this. You're so beautiful when you're a mess like this." 

Wheeljack simply let out a moan, the only sound he could muster. Soon… soon his release would come. His spike twitched, a little bit of transfluid splatting on his front from it. He had little splatters all over his front from the various times his spike had twitched, most of them fairly fresh.

Ratchet popped his own panels, letting his already pressurized spike and hot, slick valve appear. He straddled Wheeljack's face. "I'll give you an overload after you give me one," he promised. He pulled Wheeljack's face to the tip of his spike. "Suck up sweetspark."

Wearily, Wheeljack took Ratchet's spike and began to suck. Even in his overcharged state, he still knew how to suck a spike well. Ratchet was riled up within moments, and he began to roll his hips against Wheeljack's face. He felt the tip of his spike sliding down Wheeljack's intake, but he didn't care. It felt too good every time Wheeljack swallowed desperately. Lubricants and transfluid escaped Wheeljack's intake, tears of lubricant streaming from his optics as his arousal built. He moaned around the spike, which sent Ratchet near the edge. He pulled out, and Wheeljack gasped for air while letting out soft, needy sobs. Ratchet moved off of his conjunx and began to stroke his spike vigorously, bringing him to his overload. Even in his pleasure, he carefully aimed his spike so that all of his fluids splattered all over Wheeljack's face and chest. The fluids from his valve ran all down his thighs. "Look at you sweetspark, you're such a mess," Ratchet comments, leaning to press a kiss on Wheeljack's lip plates. He straddled Wheeljack, lowering his valve to his conjunx's plating. "Let's see if I can cum again, with all this lubricant on you!" He began to grind into Wheeljack's plating, catching his own node with every roll of his hips. He groaned loudly as Wheeljack watched himself be a toy for Ratchet's pleasure. He bit his lip plate; Ratchet was such a tease! It drove him wild, seeing Ratchet's valve lips spread as they glided over his chest plate so smoothly. Why couldn't he grind into Ratchet like that?! He was the one needing an overload!

Ratchet gasped as the seams in Wheeljack's armor caught on his node and entrance. "Primus!" he exclaimed, once again close to overload. He ground down harder, and that brought him to overload: he aimed his spike so that his transfluid landed on Wheeljack's face, covering him sticky. Ratchet ground vigorously until he came down, valve gushing all over Wheeljack's front. 

"Look at how much of a pretty little mess you are," Ratchet commented, moving off of the wrecker, thighs coated in transfluid. "How much of a mess would you be if I touched your node?"

Wheeljack simply lets out a cry.  _ Please, please touch it, please give me release, please! _

Ratchet gently pushed Wheeljack's valve lips apart and gently teased the overstimulated bundle of sensors. Wheeljack jerks, sobbing. It hurt! It hurt so badly. Tears streamed down his face as his overstimulated node was painfully touched. He reached and began to stroke his spike, not caring if he would get stopped.

Ratchet didn't stop him. "I think you get an overload now," Ratchet purrs. "You've been such a good boy. Now cum for me."

Wheeljack let out a static sound from his vocalizer as the pain in his node persists. It hurt so good…  _ please stop, but don't stop _ , he thought. He sobbed loudly as he neared the sweet reward for being such a good, obedient boy. 

"Good boy, that's it. Just a little more," Ratchet praised. "You've held on all this time. Overload for me. I wanna see your pretty little face all contorted from how good it feels." To help him, Ratchet inserted two digits in Wheeljack's valve, then curled them skillfully. 

That was it. Wheeljack let out a static cry as his valve clenched around Ratchet, and his spike shot the biggest load of transfluid Ratchet had ever seen from him. His vision went black as his systems strained harder than they had in forever, cooling fans working overtime to keep him online. Once again the fluid splattered all over Wheeljack's front, leaving him a writhing, moaning mess. 

"You're such a beautiful mess," Ratchet complimented. "A good, messy mech." He took Wheeljack's spike and began to stroke it. "Can you be an extra good boy and cum one more time?" 

Wheeljack simply let out a soft whimper, indicating that he was at least willing to try.

Ratchet skillfully teased Wheeljack back into a state of pleasure, but he wasn't going to draw this out. He simply wanted to see how hard Wheeljack could play. The wrecker had certainly aged: he used to be able to do rounds of edging. But right now, Ratchet just wanted one more overload from Wheeljack.

Wheeljack let out a moan, spike on the edge of release again since he was so charged up. It hurt to have his spike stroked after being edged for hours, but the pain felt so good. He wanted to slap Ratchet's servo away, but he didn't, since it felt so mysteriously good. He spread his legs more, squirming as Ratchet stroked a little more vigorously. Ratchet's digit toyed with a particularly sensitive area, causing Wheeljack to whine very loudly. Good thing they were safe in their room; otherwise someone would have caught them by now, with how loud Wheeljack was. 

Wheeljack's digits balled into fists, clenching the berth sheets as his charge built back up. He twisted and contorted, and his overload hit him without warning. He sobbed out with pleasure, transfluid shooting from his spike in spurts, and valve gushing again. He closed his optics, becoming nothing more than a fluid, shaky mess as he came down.

"What a good boy!" Ratchet praised. "You came twice for me just like I asked. Such a good mech, a good conjunx, a good lover." He pressed kisses over Wheeljack's sticky face. "Why don't we get you cleaned up?" He scooped up Wheeljack, nuzzling his face as he carried him to the tub, beginning to fill it with solvent. He held Wheeljack as the bath was filled, purring sweet nothings to him about how good he had done in the berth. "I'm going to clean you up, and then you can rest," Ratchet promised.

Wheeljack was becoming more lucid, optics fluttering open, a soft smile on his face. "Been a long time since we've done that," he commented, voice still a bit static. 

"I know sweetspark," Ratchet purred. "You did just as good as you did when we were fresh young mechs. Some bots... never change."

"I'm never gonna," Wheeljack promised. "You'll be fragging me until the day my spark extinguishes."

"That I will."

The tub was full enough of solvent by now, and Ratchet lowered Wheeljack into it's warmth before climbing in himself. He pulled the wrecker against him, grabbing the cleaning cloth and beginning to clean his face. It didn't take long until his beautiful face was clean and free of anything sticky. Wheeljack's optics stayed closed as he was pampered, enjoying the treatment. 

Once Wheeljack was clean, Ratchet laid back so that he sank deeper into the solvent and simply held his conjunx, who was semi-awake on his chest. Wheeljack's little winglets fluttered every so often, indicating that he was happy, comfortable, and pleased. He stroked Wheeljack's audial fins and helm, soothing the wrecker. 

"Y'know doc, I'm pretty damn lucky to have ya," Wheeljack said suddenly. "After all I've been through, I get to recharge next to you? Be fragged and loved by ya? I'm the luckiest mech alive."

Ratchet blushed. "N-no, I think that title belongs to me," he argued. "How often does a grumpy old medic get lucky enough to have a mech that will frag and be fragged, and drives him crazy but is the most lovable wrecker out there?"

"How often does a crazy ol wrecker get a grumpy old medic that'll take care of him…?" Wheeljack asked, optics warm with love.

"H-how did I get so lucky to have that crazy old wrecker?" Ratchet held the other mech close, spark beating rapidly.

Wheeljack weakly pushed him against the side of the tub and kissed him passionately. Even when he was shaky and weak from interfacing, Wheeljack could still pack a passionate kiss. He pressed against Ratchet, kissing him with every ounce of passion he could muster in his hazed afterglow. He moaned, holding the medic gently and exploring his frame with his servo. Servos soon eagerly cupped Ratchet's aft, pulling the medic's frame against his.

After softly making out for some time, the solvent was cooling off, and they broke apart reluctantly. "Time for the berth?" Wheeljack asked.

"Definitely."


End file.
